Technical Problems
by The Hero15
Summary: Months after the Fullbring Incident, the Soul society needs a new way to train the students in the academy. To solve this problem, Toshiro brings in Fullbringer Yukio Hans Vorarlberna. But when a certain 12th Division captain gains in interest in the former Xcution member, what will Toshiro do to protect him? And what feelings will arise?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Yeah so...surprise! New fanfic! I'm having a bit of writer's block for my Hetalia Fics and I've been watching a lot of Bleach lately so here it is! I fell in love with Yukio the moment I saw him in the Fullbring Arc and I've grown to like (love) Toshiro x Yukio a bit (a lot). So here's my first chapter, it's much longer than any other chapters, I'm trying to make this a shorter story so maybe only about 5-10 chapters in this one, (or at least that's what I'm aiming for). Sorry if anyone is OOC, this is sort of the first time I've written a Bleach Fanfic so please tell me if anyone is OOC.**

**Song of the Chapter: Lost One's Weeping English cover by Jubyphonic (Had this on repeat for 3 days straight 3)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, only this fanfic and it's plot :)**

* * *

**Soul Society, Captain's Meeting**

"Attention! Attention!" Head Captain Yamamoto's voice rang out throughout the meeting room, all the captains stopped whatever they were doing to face their leader.

"Today we have many issues to discuss so we need to get started, first up we have the issue of the paperwork..."

"Wake me up when we actually get to an interesting part!" 11th division captain Zaraki chuckled, he pretended to nod off.

Yamamoto twitched, "The paperwork from the 11th division," he continued. Zaraki turned to face him, a slightl scowl on his face.

"Yeah, what about it? I'm getting it done," he shrugged.

Yamamoto sighed. "No, you're not."

Zaraki stood up, "What do you mean I'm not getting it done, the paperwork comes to you completed doesn't it?"

The Head captain reached over to the pile of papers in front of him, he took out some 11th division paperwork and read it. "This wasn't done by you, Captain Zaraki."

Zaraki had a look of disbelief on his face. "What? Yes, it was done by me, can't you see the signature?"

Yamamoto passed the paper down to 4th Division captain Unohana. She analyzed the paper in silence, when she finished she chuckled slightly and handed it back to the Head Captain.

"That definitely wasn't done by the Captain," she smiled. Zaraki's eye twitched slightly. "That was done by his 5th seat, Yumichika Ayasegawa,"

"No, it was me!" Zaraki protested.

"The handwriting is way to neat and _beautiful_ to be yours Zaraki," 10th division captain Toshiro Hitsugaya laughed. Zaraki gave him an evil eye.

"Captain Zaraki, you know full well that all paperwork must be completed by the Captain and the Vice-Captain, it is their job as the leader of the squad, I want you to do that job properly. If I find that you are once again dumping all your paperwork on your 5th seat again, there will be consequences, I'm sure that he's not the only one who knows how to do simple mathematics." Yamamoto thumped his staff on the floor and that was the end of that particular conversation.

* * *

"And our final issue is the training of new recruits in the academy." Yamamoto himself was starting to sound tired, the meeting had dragged on for 2 hours and even the serious Soi-fon was ready to get up and Flash step out of the room.

"We have found that our original training techniques have...no longer had much effect. We need a new way to train, to prepare students for anything, our previous training wasn't enough and we almost lost to Aizen had Ichigo Kurosaki not been there. Does anybody have any ideas?" Zaraki opened his mouth to speak but Yamamoto quickly interrupted, "No Zaraki, whatever you say, I will NOT allow it. The last time you and your squad trained the academy students, the infirmary was flooded with students. Does anybody _else_ have any ideas?"

Toshiro thought hard. _Was there a way? How was Ichigo trained? He trained with the Xcution...that kid, his Fullbring...maybe he could help? What was his name again? Yatsu? No, Yumio? No...Yukio! That was it, Yukio Hans Vorarlberna._

Toshiro put his hand up, he felt like a kid doing it but he preferred it over shouting. "Yes Captain Hitsugaya?"

"Sir, I think I have an idea..." he trailed off, would the boy help? After all, the last time Hitsugaya saw him, he was a selfish brat who cared only for himself.

"Yes, what is this idea?"

"Well...do you remember the Xcution?" Toshiro began.

"Of course we remember! We fought with them only a few months ago!" Soi-Fon scoffed.

Toshiro ignored her and continued. "Well, one of the members of Xcution had a special Fullbring, and I think that we might be able to use that to train our new Shinigami,"

At this, 12th Divsion captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi perked up. A wide smile grew on his lips and he asked almost excitedly, "And what may I ask, was this special Fullbring?" his heart raced at the thought of a new research subject, he hadn't experimented on a Fullbringer before, this might have been his chance.

Toshiro took a breath, he knew that look on Kurotsuchi's face, should he really drag the boy into all this trouble? Kurotsuchi was ruthless, he would do _anything_ to get a new specimen, even kill his own squad members.

"Yes, Histugaya, what is this ability?" Yamamoto broke through Toshiro's train of thought.

"Oh yes, I believe it was called 'Invaders must die'. Using a portable gaming device, he is able to create his own digital world, using this ability he was able to create the world where Ichigo Kurosaki trained, he also created the space that Kurosaki and the Xcution leader fought in." Toshiro explained, his gaze flickered to Kurotsuchi, whose smile was wide. Toshiro shivered as the other captain's eyes narrowed in excitement. _What is he thinking? _

"This sounds like a good idea Histugaya, but are you sure that he will agree?" Yamamoto rubbed his chin, nodding thoughtfully.

"Wait, which one is this? I don't remember seeing anyone fight..." Zaraki trailed off, he didn't actually remember much of what happened.

"I believe his name is Yukio Hans Vorarlberna, he's a boy...a child really, blonde hair,bratty personality. He has a lot of money." Unohana chimed in.

"Okay then, who wants to be the one to bring him in?" Yamamoto looked around the room for any willing person. Nobody really wanted to do it...except for one person.

"I can do it." Kurotsuchi grinned, Toshiro's eyes widened and he stood up abruptly.

"NO!" All eyes turned to him. "I'll do it, it was my idea anyway so it must be my job."

Yamamoto nodded, "Okay then, Hitsugaya will bring him in, you have two weeks." The staff hit the floor again and the meeting was adjourned.

As Toshiro left the room, a hand clamped onto his shoulder, he turned to find Kurotsuchi glaring at him intenly with those made eyes of his. "You think you can protect him?" he crooned, Toshiro's eyes narrowed but a shiver went up his spine. "I_ will_ get him, I won't let some puny child and his snow maker stop me from a new research subject." Kurotsuchi hissed and stomped away to his laboratory, to do God knows what.

Toshiro glared at the figure walked down the hall, "Over my dead body," he growled.

* * *

**3 days later...**

"Captain, I'm bored! What are we still doing here? Ikkaku's holding a drinking party tonight, I'm missing out on some of the best Sake in Soul Society!" Rangiku Matsumoto whined.

Toshiro ignored her, using the binoculars he had been given, he searched through the crowd. _Where is he? He always comes here...there!_

"Come Rangiku!" Toshiro leaped off the roof they were on and flash stepped to the ground, a split second later Rangiku was next to him.

The target, Yukio, froze and then broke into a run.

"Dammit! He sensed us, after him!" Toshiro chased after, Rangiku not too far behind.

Using flash step, Toshiro managed to corner the boy in an alleyway.

He hadn't grown but he looked different, his blonde hair was now brushed out of his face, revealing two green eyes. He wore a brand new trench-coat, a dark purple one and long pants. In his pocket, Toshiro could see his a bit of his game console poking out. The boy was reaching out to grab it but Rangiku came up behind him and grabbed his arms.

"Hey! Let go!" Yukio shouted, "I haven't done anything!"

Toshiro snorted at that statement.

"Well, I haven't done anything wrong _lately_," Yukio said, he managed to pull away from Rangiku's grip and began to run when Rangiku grabbed him by the collar and spun him around to face her.

"Come on now little boy, calm down!" she smiled at him, "We only have a small request to ask of you!" she discretely pulled at her uniform, showing her large breasts even more. Yukio noticed this movement and blushed a deep scarlett.

"No way! Get away pervert! Pervert! Pervert!" he started screaming.

To stop him, Rangiku forced his face into her bosom, silencing him effectively. Toshiro face-palmed as the boy fell unconscious in her arms.

"What? He fainted? But where's his nosebleed, most guys have nosebleeds!" Rangiku looked surprised, she carried the boy up bridal style.

"Well, I don't think he really enjoyed the view you gave him, he's not a pervert." Toshiro grumbled as Rangiku walked over to him.

"So, what now captain?"

"Let's bring him somewhere private where we can talk." Toshiro said, he flash stepped away.

* * *

"No."

"Come on! It's a good deal! Please!" Rangiku begged. "Please, _for me._" she played with the belt of her uniform, exposing more of her breasts.

"Aaagh! No!" Yukio closed his eyes tightly and tried to scramble away, but the rope that tied him to the chair wouldn't budge.

"She's right you know." Toshiro said from the wall where he was standing. "It is a good deal."

"What do you mean? Why would I work for you? You're the reason that the Xcution broke up, you're the reason why I don't have a family anymore." Yukio hissed, "And I would never say yes, especially to you."

Toshiro hid a flinch. Did the Xcution really mean that much to the boy? An idea flashed in his head.

"You're better off with us, the others will try anything." he said, waiting for the boy to answer.

"...the others?" Yukio stammered, "What others?"

"Oh, we've got some very scary people in the Soul Society. They'll do anything to get you there, especially Kurotsuchi." Toshiro smiled slightly, the boy had fallen into his trap.

"Who's Kurotsuchi?" Yukio couldn't keep the fear out of his voice, he was already pretty scared of Toshiro himself, but hearing about this Kurotsuchi made his skin crawl.

"He's the 12th Division captain, they're in charge of research, and Kurotsuchi doesn't like to miss out on the chance of getting a new...research subject. And I'm sure he's very interested in you," Toshiro smirked as Yukio's eyes widened.

"...what will happen if I say no?" Yukio said, his voice barely a whisper.

"You don't want to know," Toshiro said, his voice grave.

There was a squeak.

"What was that?" Toshiro leaned forward, a smile on his face.

"Yes..."

"Can you repeat yourself?"

"YES! Fine I say yes, but just don't let that guy near me...please."

"I'm glad you agree," Toshiro gestured for Rangiku to cut the ropes and he helped Yukio off the chair. "Should we get going?"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay guys, don't worry, the Yule Ball Chapter for H&TGOF is coming up, I'm still writing it but for now I've updated this fic. Hope you like it!**

**Song of the Chapter: I'm Alive! by Becca**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, after all this is Fanfiction **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Soul Society Meeting Room**

"Just follow me and stay quiet unless somebody talks to you, got it?" Toshiro hissed, next to him, Yukio gulped but nodded.

Toshiro opened the door to the meeting room and let Yukio in before following and closing the door behind himself. All the captains were waiting at the table, watching the Fullbringer closely. As Toshiro led Yukio to the table, Yukio leant slightly and whispered into his ear, "Which one's Kurotsuchi?" he said it so quietly that Toshiro could barely hear it.

"The one over there, in the face paint, be careful around him." Toshiro answered back, jerking his head slightly in the correct direction.

Yukio's gaze fluttered to the 12th Division captain slightly and his shoulders immediately tensed. Kurotsuchi glared at Toshiro intently, with his scientifically enhanced hearing he had heard their conversation, _oh, so our child captain has told his new friend about me? Well then, I guess I have to introduce myself sometime._ Kurotsuchi smiled at the thought.

Toshiro took his seat and Yukio stood next to him.

"Captain Hitsugaya, I see you have brought the Fullbringer, I hope the trip here wasn't too difficult." Yamamoto nodded at Yukio.

Yukio held back a sarcastic retort and instead bowed respectfully, "No, not at all."_ Yeah, being threatened by a midget captain and then being suffocated by his big busted Vice-captain wasn't difficult at all. _"I'm quite excited actually,"

"That's wonderful, I'm sure Captain Hitsugaya has told you about our proposal?"

Yukio remembered alright, "Yes, I'd gladly do it, but I do have one question."

"Yes, what is it?" Yamamoto said.

"Well, I have been wondering how often I will have to come for the training, I cannot use my Fullbring without my game console so I will have to stay for the full time of the training." Yukio explained, how long would he have to stay in Soul Society before he was able to go back to his home?

"Ah yes, the matter of time." Yamamoto nodded, "Well, we have all agreed that every Friday would be a suitable time. The students will spend their week studying normally but then every Friday they can have some time training with your Fullbring, I believe it is a suitable schedule. And you will be able to go back to the Human world after, well, if you agree that is."

"Oh yes, that sounds perfect." Yukio smiled fakely, bowing at the head captain.

"Now, let's all get introduced and acquainted shall we? I am Head-Captain Genryusai Yamamoto."

One by one, all the Captains came up to greet Yukio. When he reached the 12th captain though, Yukio stopped reaching his hand out.

"Hello there, my name is Mayuri Kurotsuchi, captain of Squad 12." he reached out a hand to shake but Yukio hid his hand behind his back and just nodded curtly.

"Yeah, hi."

The smile on Kurotsuchi's face faded and instead Yukio was fixed with an icy glare, Kurotsuchi reached out and grabbed Yukio by the collar, picking the boy up and bringing him closer to his face. "You'll do well to treat me with respect _boy_, I can remove your heart with just one slice and believe me, I _will_ do it if I feel I need to." he hissed, his long nails digging into Yukio's skin.

Yukio let out a strangled scream and pushed himself away from Kurotsuchi's grasp, he fell back, knocking his head on the floor whilst scrambling away from the madman.

"Captain Kurotsuchi! Explain yourself this instance!" Yamamoto hit the floor with his staff and everyone went silent. Jyuushiro Ukitake helped Yukio up and helped him sit down.

Kurotsuchi merely let out a scoff and walked out of the room, flashing Yukio and Toshiro with threatening glares.

"Hey, are you alright?" Toshiro asked, Yukio nodded slowly.

"He's mad," Yukio muttered.

"Yeah, I think he is, I told you to be careful around him, he's ruthless, if he gets too close..." Toshiro didn't even want to think about what the psycho would do, but he was sure that there was a lot of blood and even more screaming.

"Hey we best get going, Yamamoto wants you to show your Fullbring so they can devise the best training programme to use." Toshiro helped Yukio up and they walked over to where Yamamoto, Ukitake, Soi-fon, Zaraki and Unohana were waiting.

* * *

"Okay, I'll have to Save you into the dimension I make, whilst in there I'll be able to communicate with you, that way you can tell me what I need to create in the programme. I can make different terrain, monsters and extras, chairs and even running water, anything really, all you have to do is ask." Yukio explained.

The Captains seemed slightly impressed, "When we are done, I can save the programme into my console but I'll enable to the option to be able to edit it, I might also be able to create different levels on training if you wish. I'll Load you out when we are done and maybe we could have someone test the programme."

Yukio took out his game console, Toshiro noticed that it looked like Play Station Portable. "Okay so who'll be going in?"

Unohana, Zaraki, Toshiro and Ukitake stepped forward.

"Okay then, prepare yourself." Yukio pressed a few buttons on his game console and the world around them disapeared in a flurry of black pixels.

The moment Toshiro opened his eyes, he found himself in a different world. The sky was dark purple and the ground was yellow hard ground of the desert, there were few trees around and the land seemed to stretch on forever. "Amazing," Ukitake breathed.

A large screen opened up and Yukio's face appeared, "Okay let's begin, what would you like me to make?"

"First, we need to change the setting and background. Since we're mostly going to be deploying the students out to different parts of Rukongai, can you please change the setting into a small village." Ukitake said.

Yukio nodded and pressed a few buttons, there was the same fizzle of black pixels and suddenly they were surrounded by a small village, there were even some fake people walking around as well.

Zaraki stood in front of one of the people and they turned and fled. "Gotta admit, this is pretty cool." he chuckled.

"Could you please add some hollows?" Unohana asked, after some more buttons were pressed, a group of five hollows appeared, they weren't small but they weren't too powerful either.

After a few more tweaks and addtitions they were finally finished. Yukio loaded the captains from the world.

"Well it seems complete. Zaraki, call your 3rd and 5th seat over, we need them to test the programme." Yamamoto ordered.

"Aw, captain, I wanted to test it myself." Zaraki frowned.

Yamamoto fixed him with a look, "You have paperwork to do don't you?"

Soi-fon, Toshiro and Ukitake snickered.

* * *

"So I'll be coming back next Friday to pick you up, in a few weeks you might be able to just travel to the Soul Society by yourself but for now I'll be picking you up, fine with that?" Toshiro said, he and Yukio stood outside the door to Yukio's apartment.

"Yeah, yeah whatever, I don't need to be treated like a kid." Yukio rolled his eyes.

"You are a kid," Toshiro pointed out, Yukio ignored him and instead opened the door to his luxury apartment.

"Fine whatever...hey you want to come in before going? I can go get you some tea if you want," Yukio held the door open as he stepped in, offering Toshiro entrance.

"Okay...sure." Toshiro looked uncertain but he stepped inside anyway.

Unbeknownst to them, they were being watched.

_It seems that our little captain and his new friend are getting quite close, this could be problem._


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here you go, chapter 3! Hope you enjoy it! I edited my previous chapters because I noticed that I made a mistake and typed 'Rukio' instead of Yukio so sorry about that!  
**

**Song of the Chapter: Dixon Cider by Smosh**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach!**

* * *

What was this feeling that Yukio had?

This strange feeling that happened whenever he thought about the white haired midget.

"Uh, I need to calm down, he's gonna be coming to pick me up soon." he muttered to himself as he slipped on a black turtle-neck. Over the top of it he wore his simple dark trench-coat. The purple coat he had worn before was a new one that he had bought for business meetings. Wearing the dark coat brought back too many memories, and he didn't need those when he was making deals.

Reaching into the very back of his cupboard, he found what he was looking for; his old hat.

Yukio stood in front of his mirror and looked at himself once again. He didn't think he'd ever see the same person again, the same boy with the rich clothing, blonde hair covering half of his face and the bored facial expression. What happened to this Yukio Hans Vorarlberna? What happened to the boy who played video-games and complained about seeing a certain female team member's panties whenever she kicked a door down? Where had this boy gone?

He had disappeared along with the Xcution.

The knocking on his door made Yukio jump.

"Hey, Yukio, are you there?"

Yukio's eyes widened and his stomach fluttered as he made his way towards the door. He had learned quite a bit about Toshiro when he had some tea the previous Friday, and Toshiro had learned a bit about Yukio. They mostly exchanged (horror) stories about their team members. Yukio's mostly about Riruka and Toshiro's mostly about Rangiku.

_"Oh, so that's who that scary lady is," Yukio had muttered, still remembering the times he had been smothered, they had not been fun._

"Oh, hey Yukio...you look, familiar." Toshiro commented on his clothing and hair. Yukio's heart skipped a beat but he made sure not to show anything.

"Yeah, I guess I do." Yukio smirked slightly, hiding the turmoil inside of him.

"Well then, are you ready to go?" Toshiro asked, he held his hand to Yukio, preparing to flash-step as soon as the other was ready.

Yukio turned his head to hide the blush as he took the hand being offered. "Yeah let's go."

They disappeared.

* * *

**With Kurotsuchi...(that creepy bastard)**

"Nemu!" Kurotsuchi shouted as he stared at the information he was getting, the small captain and his new friend had just arrived. "NEMU!"

The pretty young lady appeared by his side. "I apologise master, I had some jobs to finish..."

"NO EXCUSES!" Kurotsuchi shouted, he cut her off with a hand and a deep glare. "How is the machine progressing?"

"The machine is almost done Master Mayuri, we just need to conduct a few more tests and then it will be ready for the Fullbringer." she answered, bowing slightly.

"Good, good. Go now and continue your job." Kurotsuchi waved the girl away and thought to himself gleefully.

_Soon, I'll have a new specimen, how exciting!_

* * *

HHsOhor"Oka"

"Okay, so prepare yourselves, it will come up in 3, 2, 1." Yukio counted down before pressing the button. some young students dressed in black Shinigami robes and a bald guy with make-up disappeared. Yukio pressed some more buttons and he soon he saw the people inside the world.

"Okay, so I will start with a group of hollows, nothing too hard, nothing too easy." Yukio explained, some hollows appeared and the students set into action, following instructions coming from the bald guy from 11th Division.

"You might want to add a Menos of some sort." Yukio turned and raised an eyebrow at a man staring at himself in a hand-mirror. He had chin-length black hair and weird eye feathers.

"What?" Yukio asked, Toshiro watched them silently a few feet away.

The man, Yumichika, shut the mirror and packed it away. "I said you might want to add a few Menos Grande or else Ikkaku will take out those small Hollows and those kids will never get any training. The speed they're destroying the Hollows is perfectly normal for them, but Ikkaku's a bloodthirsty warrior, he'll take them out himself at this rate. Just add a few big Hollows to distract him so the students actually get some work done." Yumichika suggested, he pointed at the bald guy who watched the students from the sidelines. His hands were twitching wildly, itching for a real battle.

"Ah, I see. Thank you." Yukio added three large Menos Grande and Yumichika laughed as Ikkaku set into action immediately, a wild grin on his face.

"Are you two close?" Yukio blurted out. Both Yumichika and Toshiro raised an eyebrow but Toshiro stayed silent.

"Yes I guess we are, I've known him for a quite a while and I guess we've kind of just rubbed off on eachother." Yumichika shrugged.

Yukio knew that there was more to their relationship than what Yumichika was saying but decided to not delve deeper until he befriended these people more, he needed someone to talk to and maybe this guy was the one.

"Okay then," Yukio turned back to his screen and saw that all the Hollows had been destroyed. "Great work guys, okay, just a short water break while I bring up another program."

While Yukio pulled up the next level of Hollows the students had a short break. He looked up to look at Toshiro and the two of them shared a small look, Yukio turned away blushing slightly and loaded the level. About forty-five minutes later, he loaded them out.

"Woah! That was so cool!" some of the nicer students walked up to him and thanked him.

Discretely, he watched Ikkaku walk over to Yumichika and they started talking.

"Hey Yumichika, did you see me?" Ikkaky asked, leaning on the wall next to him and beaming proudly.

"Yeah, you were great out there, almost as good looking as me." Yumichika chuckled, sighing slightly.

Ikkaku turned a bright red and rubbed the back of his bald head, "Hey so uh...you wanna go out?" he asked suddenly.

"Right now? I mean, I'm not even ready, look at how shabby I look! At least give me warning!" Yumichika gasped, Yukio could tell that he was just trying to cover up the shock of Ikkaku asking him out.

Ikkaku turned a deeper scarlet, "Nah, Yumichika you look...beautiful." he managed to mutter.

"Oh, thanks!" Yumichika beamed happily, he linked arms with an embarrassed Ikkaku. The two of them left together chatting.

"It's pretty obvious isn't it?" Yukio turned around to face Toshiro.

"What?" Yukio asked in surprise.

"I mean, it's pretty obvious that the two of them are into eachother, don't you think?" Toshiro shook his head slowly whilst smirking.

"Yeah." Yukio mumbled, looking down at his feet. Was it that obvious for him?

* * *

**A/N: So I decided to add Ikkaku x Yumichika because I love those two together! The next chapter is coming soon! :)**


End file.
